Prisoner and Torturer
by Maria Rogers
Summary: A 6th year Hermione Granger is taken by Death Eaters as more than possbile information. One person she never expected is her torturer. Maybe being held captive isn't that bad. M just in case.


A/N: This is just a little something I decided to write. I felt compelled to. Don't ask why. It just popped into my head and I had to. Please review. Only my second story. Would like comments. Thanks. Enjoy!

A young, sandy brown haired witch sat in a dark, mossy cellar waiting calmly for something, anything to happen. Her arms ached from being bent the wrong way behind her, and the rope chaffed horribly against her skin. Blood slowly pooled around the friction burns on her ankles. She could feel the rope rubbing against the burns every time she moved, so she gave up hours ago. Her head ached from her being thrown around by whoever had her, and it was a strong guess that it was Death Eaters. They had her for a reason. She knew it. She was Hermione Granger. There had to be a reason behind her assault.

Her mind raced through the past days activities, trying to get a hold of what had happened that got her in this predicament. The day had started normal enough. She had been heading down to the Potions classroom with Ron. It was colder than usual, but she had just thought Snape had decided to make the class even more uncomfortable for his students. They had entered the classroom as usual, and took their seats. He entered shortly after in a flurry of robes. He had taught them as was the routine and insulted Hermione every chance he got, which was normal. The only thing not normal was the detention he threw at her for helping Neville. She had helped him before, but never received a detention for it. It has taken her back, but she recovered quickly and left when the bell had rung.

Hermione thought hard to remember if there had been any signs of something wrong as the day flew by in her head, but she couldn't find anything amiss. It had been a normal, plain day. She had walked down to the library as usual to do some reading before her detention with Snape, and had a run-in with Malfoy, but thought nothing of it. She thought back at what he had said.

She had walked into the corridor outside of the library on her way to her detention. Her head was in a book and she had not noticed where she was walking. She collided into a strong chest of someone about a half a foot taller than she, and had fallen back at the impact.

"You may want to watch where you are walking, Mudblood. It may get you into trouble." Malfoy has sneered at her before walking off as if nothing had happened. She now knew what he meant by that. He knew something would happen, and he relished in the fact that she knew nothing of what was coming.

She had continued down to the dungeons with her head in her book. Just as she turned a corner, she was grabbed from the side and pulled into a broom closet. She had tried to scream but couldn't. The second she realized the people holding her were covered in black robes, she was knocked out.

Sitting in the cold cellar, Hermione realized she should have watched where she was going. Maybe then she could have defended herself and wouldn't be here right now. Her robes were missing and so was her wand. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair pulled down out of its ponytail to fall onto her shoulders. She had woken up like that, in the chair, her head hurting. The room was dark and wet, and she could barely make out the table sitting in front of her illuminated by a ray of light coming from under the door about ten feet to the left of her. A window in the door gave her an eerie feeling, knowing any second she could see her assailants through the window, coming for her. She knew this would not be fun. Death Eaters were not known to be nice.

She let her mind race about what they would do to her for what seemed like hours. She was nowhere closer now than she had been hours ago to escaping or figuring out her specific purpose for being there.

As she stared at the ray of light on the table in front of her, it slowly disappeared and she glanced over at the door through her hair to see a face covering the once lit square of the window. The door then creaked open, and a tall, slender man in black robes and a hood walked into the room. His wand was lit in front of him and he was followed by yet another tall man in black robes. They walked over to the table in front of Hermione and she could just make out their eyes behind the masks they wore. They were certainly Death Eaters. One stood to the left of the table by the door, as the other sat down opposite her.

She could feel them staring her down as she looked down at the table. In seconds, the room lit up and she could see them fully. They were muscular men hidden under the thick dark robes, and their masks glowed in the light. She looked at the man sitting across from her and her eyes met the ones she had come to hate and secretly love and respect the past five years. Even in her sixth year so far, she had still respected and held a bond to those eyes. The black orbs staring back at her showed no emotion, just a blank stare.

"What exactly do you want with me? You obviously are Death Eaters, and I know you could have killed me by now, and you haven't. So what is it you want?" She sighed in boredom, knowing that her death would be in the end. She had grown not to be afraid of death and knew she must face it eventually. She didn't care about torture; she knew what her job was for whatever they did. Keep quiet, and don't let your anger or pain take control.

The orbs stared at her a moment longer before they shifted to the one standing, who had decided to speak.

"Mudblood, you know very well that we could have killed you, and I applaud your audacity to come out and say it. It appears death does not scare you. We need information, and you are the source of the information, and as we well know, you may not crack. Since we have you though, we will have our fun if you don't. You may be a filthy little wretch of a being, but you do have your better qualities." He walked behind her and stroked her cheek. She snapped at his hand as it came towards her mouth. A sting of pain erupted from her cheek as he brought the back of his hand across her face. A ring on his middle finger left a gash on her cheek. The man in front of her let a small chuckle leave his lips. He tilted his head down and shook it slightly.

The man behind her walked over to him slowly and stared at Hermione. His steel gray eyes reminded her of Malfoy, and she knew this had to be his father. No other eyes could be as cold and hateful.

"Since you find her antics so amusing, I see no one better than you to interrogate our little witch. I suggest you don't leave this room until we get something, or there will be hell to pay. And you bloody well have taken care of her response to touch as well. The Lord won't like that once it is his turn." Malfoy looked Hermione up and down before briskly leaving the room. He slammed the door and the room instantly got darker. The only light was a small hanging light above the table, much like the old Muggle detective movies Hermione used to watch.

The tall man across from her leaned back into his chair and draped one arm over the back. His sitting position reminded her of a young teenage boy and she realized the professor those eyes reminded her of, were of a man that was only in his early thirties, or as she thought. He stared at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"You seem to have made an impression on a lot of people, Miss Granger." She knew that silky voice anywhere. It was definitely Severus Snape. She had loved his voice for so long. It had a mysterious power to it, and she never understood why it had once scared her.

"So I have noticed. Would you mind sharing with me exactly why I am sitting here, bleeding from my wrists and ankles with a serious head ache? I believe I was supposed to be serving a detention with you merely hours ago, and I also should be in bed. It is past curfew." She glared at the eyes in front of her. No sign of recognition was in them. He sighed and lowered his mask.

"I am not surprised you noticed it was me. I can't seem to hide anything from you, Miss Granger." He placed the mask on the table and leaned back again, this time folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I couldn't really forget you. You did leave a rather big impression." She smiled to herself at thinking of her hidden feelings she had suppressed all those years.

"O really? An impression? Now I would have never thought that." He muttered sarcastically. "Miss Granger, I would like to inform you that this room is sound proof, and there are spells to keep wondering ears from hearing our conversation. With that said, I would like to let you in on a secret. Would you like to listen?" He cocked his head to the side waiting for a response.

"Well, it really looks to me like I have no other choice, now do I?" She smiled at him across the table with a large fake smile. He snorted at her act.

"I am a spy, and no matter what happens to you, I will remain a spy. If you don't share information with us, I will not be able to control what those other Death Eaters desire. And it appears that some of them have their eyes on you. Lucius there is not the only one." Hermione caught a glint in his eyes as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "I don't expect you to crack in this interrogation, but I just want to let you know, things will happen to you if you don't. Things that could be worse than death. Voldemort won't kill you. He says that you have a much bigger part in his plan than he cares to divulge, but I know for a fact, you will not die tonight."

Hermione glared into his eyes for a hint of a lie, but found none. This man could really tug at your strings. She heaved a sigh and shifted uncomfortably against the ropes.

"Well, it appears then that we may be here for a while." She rolled her head to the side and stared at the man in front of her. He was a handsome man, and she couldn't get over that. He may not be the best looking to everyone, but in her eyes, there was something about him that attracted her.

"I guess we will." He leaned back in his chair and stared right back into her eyes.

Hermione shifted in her chair. Her skin was sweaty and her clothes clung to her. The room was cold when there was no light, but in the heat of the lamp, she was sweltering. Her blouse was still buttoned tight around her neck and she regretted at that moment the school rules. She had shifted enough to feel the rope rub against her bare leg. It occurred to her that she was barefoot. She moved to uncover her legs a bit from the captivity of her skirt. She rolled her head about wishing for someway to be cooler. The man in front of her had scooted into the coolness of the shadows and smirked at her discomfort. He watched her the whole time she sat there moaning in the heat, and she knew her sounds were doing something to him.

"Miss Granger, would you mind stopping that incessant noise making? We are going to be here for a little while longer because of your bloody bravery, and it is getting on my last nerves." He shifted uncomfortably. She knew it was bothering him. "Would you mind telling me exactly what is wrong?"

Hermione glared at him and let out a frustrated grunt.

"I am burning up. These bloody school uniforms aren't the coolest things in the world. If my hands were free, I would be out of them in an instant." She heaved a sigh and grimaced as the rope cut into her wrist as she tried to move.

"It is very well then that your hands are not free. Some people might get too much enjoyment out of that." He smirked at her glare. "Would you like some help in getting more comfortable?"

Hermione looked up at his smirk. It made her mad to think of how much he was enjoying this. Her ankles were tied to the chair legs on the sides, and it put her in a rather tight position. She motioned with her head for him to come over to her. He stood up slowly and made his way to the table and stood next to her.

"If you wouldn't mind unbuttoning my blouse a bit, that would be appreciated." She smiled up at his raised eyebrow. He then bent forward and began to unbutton her shirt. It was something she would have dreamt of, but caught herself when he bent back up after unbuttoning it down to her bra line. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He walked back over to his seat and sat down.

Minutes went by in silence. Hermione couldn't stand him staring at her anymore. She knew he was trying to read her thoughts for something insignificant he could tell the Dark Lord to rid himself of this boring room. He couldn't leave until he had something, or someone else came to relieve him of his "interrogation".

An idea came to Hermione. She knew her moans and shifting had gotten to him earlier because of him obviously being a man. She knew it had affected him. She slowly started to shift around in her chair. She could still feel him in her mind and decided to play a little game with him to cure her boredom.

'_Wow, I am so hot. I can feel the sweat dripping down my chest. Boy do I wish there was a way to make myself cooler. I wish I didn't have these clothes. God, I am so bored. I would do anything to have a man right here. That would certainly cure my boredom.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She caught a glimpse towards Snape as he moved uncomfortably. She would have to try a little harder.

'_Wow, Snape over there sure has changed. I wonder what he looks like under those mysterious black robes. I bet he would be some fun. Wait, no, he isn't man enough. Just a coward and a spy. I deserve someone better. A real man. He isn't man enough for me.' _She sighed to herself as she saw his expression become one of anger. He shifted and leaned back in to his chair again with his arms folded over his chest. She had upset him.

She waited for a few more minutes before finishing up her little game. She began moaning in her mind softly, but then increasing her moaning. She shifted in her chair, careful not to disturb the ropes, and heaved a heavy sigh before stopping. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking up.

Snape was staring at her from his spot in the shadows. He obviously was reading her thoughts. She gave him a questioning look before licking her upper lip slowly. His eyes just bore into hers. They sat like that for a moment before the door opened.

"So Snape, my dear friend, have you found out any useful information? Or can we start playing now?" Lucius came back into the room without his mask this time. He walked over to circle the table and Hermione. "I see we have decided to loosen our clothes a bit, Mudblood. It will make it easier for the others now."

He stroked her hair before looking back to Snape. Snape was still staring at Hermione who now had her eyes shut, waiting to hear who would have first dibs on her.

"Lucius, I believe I deserve first dibs. Don't you think? I mean, I did have to sit in here with the little whore the whole night. I don't think the others will protest, do you?" He gave Lucius a cold stare after wrenching his eyes away from Hermione.

Hermione jumped at his request and stared at him. She was shocked to hear him say that. Lucius glared at Snape for a moment before nodding his head.

"I supposed that won't be too bad of an idea, saves the rest of us the trouble of breaking her in." Hermione shuddered at his words. He was treating her like some kind of horse. "I do think you deserve it. You did have to deal with her for the past five years, and those must have been treacherous. I know it would have been hard for me to keep my hands to myself, with her so close." He winked at Hermione before closing the door and leaving.

Hermione heaved a sigh before looking back up into the black orbs of the man now seated in front of her.

"Would you like me to remove your restraints, Miss Granger?" Hermione knew where this was heading. Her little antics earlier had really spurred him on, and she knew she didn't care. She loved him.

"That would be much appreciated." She glared at him as he walked behind her and vanished the ropes tying her to her chair. She pulled her aching arms in front of her. There were red bloody rims around her wrists. She stretched her arms out before reaching down and shifting her ankles about a bit. When she stood up, she turned around to be merely feet in front of Snape, with only the chair between them.

"What exactly are we going to do now sir? I really don't think you would advantage of an innocent little witch like me." She pouted her lips at him and sat back on the table. She knew what would eventually come, and she just wanted to have some fun with him.

Before she knew what was happening, Snape threw the chair across the room and stepped right in front of her between her legs. He placed either hand on the table beside her and leaned in to be only centimeters from her face. Their noses almost touching.

"You don't think I would, do you?" He smirked at her before capturing her lips in his own. "O, and Miss Granger, I am man enough." He returned his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

An hour later, Hermione was curled up in the arms of Snape as he sat in the corner of the room. His robes were laying loosely over them as a blanket. Sweat dripped from every pore in their bodies. Snape looked down at the dozing witch next to him. For years he had loved her, and now he had her. More than once too. He watched her eyes flutter open to look up at him. She raised an eyebrow at him staring.

"I don't think torturers are supposed to be staring down at their prisoners after sex. They should actually be beating them, or doing some other perverse act." Hermione cracked a smile as it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. She didn't care that she was still held captive or that this wasn't the end of her duty, but she knew she has this man in front of her.

"Miss Granger, I do hope that there are no more thoughts of me being man enough." Hermione shook her head as she started to nibble on his naked shoulder. He moaned as she started to suck on his neck. "Good, because otherwise, I would have had to prove otherwise yet again."

Hermione stopped short and ran a hand up his chest. She gently stroked his chin and titled his head to face hers.

"Just in case there ever is, you should prove it to me again." She slipped her hands into his hair and pulled him down on top of her in a passionate kiss. There would never be any doubt ever again of her torturer.

A/N: OK, all done. I was going to give you a sex scene, but I decided to save that for another story. There will be more. I hope you hade fun. Thanks.


End file.
